simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Kebir Blue League
About The Kebir Blue League was founded on February 7, 3859 after several countries left the Unique Federation to form their own federation. Currently located on the continents of Antillia Major, Centura Donna and Lacerta. Sometimes the federation is referred to as the League. Capital: Cardiff Acronym: KBL Member States Kingdom of Wales * Republic of Selene * Cedric Nations Dolphinia Geronimo Kingdom of Oriono Kingdom of Alosh The Duchy of Yngen Belgiem * Zephyros * Upper Wales East Wales * An asterik * represents a founding member. Government Executive Cabinet The Cabinet is composed of five members that look after the executive and administrative functions of the federation. The five departments are: Office of the Chancellor, Department of Defense, Department of Economics, Department of Foreign Affairs, and the Department of Legal Affairs. The departments are headed by Commissioners. Chancellor -is head of state and government and chairs the Cabinet. Presides over the Office of the Chancellor. Commissioner of Defense Commissioner of Economics Commissioner of Foreign Affairs - appoints ambassadors, establishes embassies, consults foreign powers and federations Commissioner of Legal Affairs Legislative League Parliament The Parliament is where matters are deliberated and voted on for the federation. It is bicameral and composed of an upper house and a lower house. Council of States The upper house of the Parliament. Represents and safeguards each member country. Each member state sends a member to the Council. Each member state has only one vote for voting on any matter. Currently 12 members. May have a maximum of 25 seats. Popular Assembly The lower house of the Parliament. One member for each million of population. Currently 378 members. No real limit on size of members. Represents the people of the federation. Judicial Federal Court The League Federal Court is composed of nine (9) judges and is the highest body concerning law matters in the federation. The judges are appointed by the Commissioner of Legal Affairs in consultation with the Cabinet. Constitution What follows is the Constitution of the Federation. THE KEBIR BLUE LEAGUE CONSTITUTION. **DRAFT** This document serves as the official Constitution of the Kebir Blue League Federation. The Constitution defines member state rights, and guarantees their freedom, as well as their sovereignty! The League Constitution encompasses the Kebir Blue League Federation and any regional federations of the League which constitute the Kebir Blue League. Here within this document the Kebir Blue League may be referred to as either the Federation or the League. Preamble Motto: Unity is Strength Our strength comes from our members. Articles Article 1: Members Rights All members have the rights to: Demonstrate constructive criticism of others and their Ideas. Express displeasure with leadership and its policy. Openly oppose referendums to create allies and treaty assignment. Ask questions without fear of retribution, verbal or otherwise. Peacefully resign from any federation or alliance at any time they so choose. All Federation members have the right to: Participate in all voting rounds for the appointing of a democratically elected Government. To question perspective candidates standing for election, And expect swift and accurate answer to such inquiries. All members shall have the right to protect the sovereignty of their respective nations, not limited to their national security and economic prosperity without the forceful interference of the Federation governing body. in the event their sovereignty has been forcefully compromised, each nation, without any Federation consent, shall have the right to defend its borders and National interests. All members shall have the right to interact with, and conduct business with whomever they choose. All member States within the Kebir Blue League shall maintain their complete sovereignty and control of their lands, possessions, weapons, and all other property at all times. Article 2. Government The government shall have three branches executive, legislative and judicial with their powers and jurisdiction listed here. The federal government shall be responsible for Foreign Affairs, Defense, Economics and Trade, and Legal Affairs. Executive ''' The governing body shall be known as the Commission with the Executive known as the Cabinet. There are 11 Commissioners and the Chancellor of which 5 including the Chancellor make up the Cabinet. The lesser Commissioners are the Vice Chancellor, Federal Census Commission, Commission of Federal Transportation, Postal Service Commission, Space Agency Commission, Natural Resources Commission, and the Intelligence Commission. All members of the Commission and Executive are elected. Officers and duties for the Cabinet only are listed below. Chairman - The Chairman shall be known as the Chancellor. A. The Chancellor is an elected position. The position is larger than any one individual. It represents an Entity, an ideology. a representative of the core beliefs of who we are as a people in that its very ability to exist, is so determined only by the will and vote of its people. As a representative of the whole of the League, it is hereby decreed to be the position that is for the People, and so by the People. It is our Emblem of Democracy B. The Duties of the Chancellor shall be as follows: 1. Chief executive officer and direct all the general affairs of the federation. 2. Commander and Chief of the armed forces when engaged in a Federation sanctioned military action or war and shall be the final consenting voice in committing to acts pertaining to a just war. 3. Responsible for all aspects the general welfare of all nations under his or her influence. 4. Though he or she shall oversee the Governing body, the Chancellor at no time shall possess the Power to dismiss a member of the cabinet without a proper inquiry within the cabinet, followed by a 60% vote of the general membership. Commissioner of Defense. A. The Commissioner of Defense is an elected position and is the director of all national security issues related to the Federation. B. The duties are as follows. 1. He or she shall oversee the strategic planning and guide the readiness of the Federation active military endeavors and capabilities, both foreign and domestic. 2. The Commissioner shall be responsible for all interests of a National security nature and not limited to military, economy, or social to the extent that the Federation could be compromised even by implication or otherwise. 3. Guide the disaster preparedness activities of League members and direct recovery efforts from disasters suffered by Federation members. Commissioner of Foreign Affairs. A. The Commissioner of Foreign Affairs is an elected position and is defined as being the chief of all diplomatic activities outside of the Federation. B. The duties are as follows: 1. Responsible for all diplomatic contacts and to secure diplomatic relations with other federations and nations. The Commissioner of Foreign Affairs shall at no time implement his own ideologies or plans as he is the diplomatic representative of the Federation. 2. Conduct regular meetings with other diplomatic personnel, create and establish common treaties not limited to military, economics, and social, at direction of the Chancellor. 3. Delegate Ambassadorial roles to those of his choosing. Such ambassadors will be restrained by all rules administered by law of this document hereby and reporting directly to the Commissioner of Foreign Affairs. 4. Coordinate any international disaster response undertaken by the Federation as an official act at the direction of the Chancellor. Commissioner of Economics. A. The Commissioner of Economics is an elected position defined as the chief financial officer and adviser for all Federation economic issues. B. Duties shall be as follows: 1.Provide guidance on the general economic welfare of every member state, in as much as providing required and necessary up to date information that will ensure the prosperity, or at least the possibility of, in as much as is within the law to do so. 2. Coordinate with the other heads of state as to the viability of the federation to do business with the international community, not limited solely to economic endeavors (treaties and agreements) but also for maintaining a strong military budget, and any other corporate operations. 3. Build and maintain, whether jointly or otherwise, strong common market(s). 4. In the event a central federation financial organization is created the Commissioner will manage all aspects of its finances. 5. Oversees and establishes a common currency for member states. Commissioner of Legal Affairs A. The Commissioner of Legal Affairs is an elected position. B. Duties shall be as follows: 1. Administer all things pertaining to the regulation of the election process, maintaining a fair and unbiased and balanced voting system that will uphold every law and regulation within the doctrine of this great Federation, and our democratic process. 2. Count ballots and officially announce the outcome of every official election. In the event there are 2 or more candidates for Chancellor a preliminary election will be held to determine the final candidate and that will be administered by the Commissioner. 3. Assist in maintaining a positive morale situation within the Federation by organization of events including the Fed chat room activities. 4. All other duties assigned by the Chancellor that are not the responsibility of another Commissioner. '''Legislative The Legislature of the Federation shall be known as the League Parliament. It is bicameral and shall consist of an upper house (Council of States) and a lower house (Popular Assembly). The Council of States serves as the upper house of the legislature and approves of legislation. Each state shall send one member to represent it and each state shall have only one vote in this house. The upper house also serves to safeguard states rights. Members are appointed by each state by which ever means they so choose with final approval by the Chancellor. The Popular Assembly is the directly elected lower house of the federation. Representation by population. One member for every million persons per state. So if a state has 50,000,000 persons it shall send 50 delegates to represent it in the lower house. Numbers are rounded to the nearest million thus if a state has 50,000,000 to 50,500,000 it shall send 50 delegates and if it has 50,600,000 to 50,900,000 then it shall send 51 delegates. The Assembly initiates, debates and forwards to the upper house all legislation. Judicial The Federal Court is the highest body of law and of all judicial matters for the Federation and it's member states. The nine judges are appointed by the Commissioner of Legal Affairs (in consultation with the rest of the Cabinet). Article 3: Emergency Powers Act '''A. All emergency powers to appoint all officer positions lies in the hand of the Chancellor in the event of vacancies for the purposes of but not limited to war, or the need to pass legislative content into law. This can be either, permanent (defined as the unexpired portion of one electoral term) or temporary (limited to the time frame in which an accurate vote can be completed and recorded.) In the event that any person of the Federation membership states for whatever reason that an appointee is, or should be considered a security risk, he or she may request a vote of no confidence by the Federation officers at which time the person to be appointed would be required to stay his appointment and another would then be appointed in their place if the majority of the available Federation officers concurred. The second appointment cannot be challenged. B. If for any reason the Chancellor cannot complete the term of office or is temporarily incapacitated the following order of succession will be in effect until a special election is held or the Chairman is able to resume his duties. If for any reason the first person in order cannot serve the succession will move to the next position in order: 1. Commissioner of Defense 2. Commissioner of Foreign Affairs 3. Commissioner of Economics 4. Commissioner of Legal Affairs C. The Emergency Powers Act is solely to ensure the continuity of a working Government in the absence of its needed personnel, be it by lack of participation or otherwise. It will not be used as a means to circumvent the election process. '''Article 4: Election of Officers All elections will take place via the official Federation forum, along with any additional forum for counting purposes. Each candidate must be a member of the Kebir Blue League and shall prepare a platform speech giving his or her position of candidacy followed by his or her qualifications and proposed ideas for the furtherance of the Federation. Each position will be voted upon in 50 year cycles. A simple majority vote is required. Members of the Kebir Blue League are the only qualified voters for these elections. If in the event the Chancellor is unable to complete his term of office for any reason a special election will be held immediately to elect a qualified successor for the remainder of the former Chancellor's term of office. Article 5: Federation Rule Changes Any changes to the stated Federation rules will be voted on in the Federation voting system – sharing of resources, voting for war, voting to evict a member, final election of chairman and rule changes. They proposals will be debated in the forum. Article 6: Military and Economic Doctrine Military Doctrine Mutually Assured Destruction (MAD) We are a nuclear weapons capable federation in that we do both possess and commit to being strategic weapons ready. However, our focus is peace and prosperity, so war is an option only when it benefits our safety or economic interests by necessity. Our War Doctrine shall be, to be in a constant state of readiness, and responses to be limited to proportionate acts upon aggressors. An Eye for an Eye! Never to use first strike capabilities with weapons of mass destruction, unless there is an agreement among the whole of the Cabinet, and that it cannot be avoided, or our National Security is clearly at stake as a matter of survival. Economic Doctrine Our economies will come before all spending. We, the nations of this great Federation, commit to not only being militarily strong, but also to becoming an economic power in this world and being capable of projecting that power throughout all of the Kebir Blue world. Article 7: Common Market and Currency The federation shall have its own Common Market called Gold Sea Trade which member states will need to belong to however the common market may have enterprises, CEO's and other countries that do not belong to the federation. The federation shall adopt and use its own currency. The currency is called Article 8: The Capital ' '''The official Capital city of the federation shall reside in the capital city of the country of the current Chancellor. The entire executive shall be based out of that city with their primary offices located there. Notwithstanding the above there shall be a separate and permanent Legislative Capital and Judicial Capital established. The seat of the Legislative Capital where the upper and lower house shall reside will be '''Cardiff'. The seat of the Judicial Capital where the Federal Court resides shall be . Article 9: Status of Empires and slave countries belonging to the Federation It has been agreed to that each country that is a slave country belonging to an empire that is a member of this Federation shall have the same rights and voting privileges as any other country of this Federation. 'Article 10: Amendments to the Constitution ' Any amendment to this constitution shall require a vote of approval no less than 75% of the membership of the Kebir Blue League members. THESE ARE THE OFFICIAL GOVERNING PRINCIPLES AND REGULATIONS WITHIN THE KEBIR BLUE LEAGUE AND SHALL STAND AS SUCH! 'Ratified: ' Category:Federations